


I Guess We're Doing This

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (only once tho), Agnes Nutter's Last Prophecy (Good Omens), Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Patient (Good Omens), Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, Making Out, Other, Quote: Ngk (Good Omens), Quote: We're On Our Own Side (Good Omens), Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Tired Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: “It’sss… a little obvious, right?”The angel quickly looked confused. “What is?”Crowley made a small gesture with his free hand. “You know… this.”Aziraphale followed Crowley’s line of sight, and saw his hand still being held. He then felt his face getting warm, face flushing. “I, uh… I suppose it is.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	I Guess We're Doing This

“Those plants are looking lovely,” Aziraphale said.

“Eh.” Crowley plopped on his bed next to Aziraphale with his hands behind his head. “They’re usually worse than this.”

“Must be because I’m here,” Aziraphale replied.

“Nah,” Crowley huffed. “You were the worst gardener I’ve ever seen.”

Aziraphale pouted. “Says the demon who just said that his plants are worse than right now because an angel is in the room.”

Crowley almost smirked. “That was a mouthful, wasn’t it.”

“You know what I mean,” Aziraphale muttered, thumbs twiddling. “I got better at it…”

Crowley opened his mouth, and paused. “I believe you.”

A small smile from Aziraphale’s face almost seemed forced, but Crowley said nothing of it. The two lay on the bed in silence for a long moment, until Crowley squirmed to say something.

“I thought you were gone today,” he said.

“Hm?” Aziraphale glanced at him.

Crowley took a deep breath, taking his sunglasses off to set them on his chest. “The bookshop. Couldn’t feel or find you anywhere. Made me think something happened to you that… _wasn’t_ discorporation.”

Aziraphale frowned. “How much?”

“What?” Crowley asked.

“I don’t remember how much you said was burned.”

Another deep breath, but through the teeth this time. “Mmmmngk. ‘M not sure if you wanna know that… it was a lot.”

Aziraphale nodded sadly. “Okay.”

“I’m really sorry, angel,” Crowley said, looking over at him.

“It’s okay, Crowley, it’s not your fault.” Aziraphale’s hand could have waved at Crowley, but instead, it sat still on his stomach with his other hand, all fingers intertwined. “Is that… is me discorporating what you meant by ‘I lost my best friend’? Back at that bar?”

Without hesitation, Crowley answered, “Of course. How could it not be?”

Another nod. “Just making sure.”

As Aziraphale’s eyes directed back up to the ceiling, Crowley’s were glued onto him intently. “You alright?”

Aziraphale let out a small sigh. “I don’t know. So many things have happened today.”

Crowley pursed his lips. He sat up while his sunglasses fell to his lap, and he snapped his fingers to pull out a wine bottle from underneath the bed. “Something to get your mind off.”

Subconsciously taking the bottle out of Crowley’s hands, Aziraphale sat up to look at it for a minute or two. Crowley stared at him. “Angel?”

Aziraphale’s brows furrowed, frowning deeply.

“Oh, why thank you,” he said with a voice tone that’s the complete opposite of how he’d usually thank Crowley. He made a gesture with the bottle, pretend-drinking without opening it. “Glug glug, I’m better now, I’m drunk.”

Crowley blinked, and Aziraphale harshfully set the bottle on the desk next to the bed. His fingers clung onto the sheets uncomfortably, with his feet shuffling over each other. Crowley shifted himself to face Aziraphale, seeing him suddenly frustrated and shaken, staring at nothing. He then put a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder, squeezing around his collarbone.

“Where’d that attitude come from?” Crowley asked, trying to sound playful. “You’re real tense. What’s up with you?”

There was a small growl, and the angel stood up with his fists clenching.

“What’s _up_ is that I’m reevaluating every single damn thing I’ve ever _known_ right now, all because of _you!!_ ” Aziraphale exclaimed in one go. He began pacing the bedroom, gesturing wildly. “ _So_ many things are just _rushing_ through my head! And I- I- I- I don’t know what to do with them!”

Crowley’s hand was set next to him on Aziraphale’s spot on the bed, while putting his sunglasses on the desk next to the rejected wine bottle. “Okay, okay- angel…”

“All of these _thoughts_ and _feelings…_ ” Aziraphale’s hands wrung together like his life depended on it, fingers twiddling and flexing and intertwining. “All from just a _single_ day, it…”

He stood by a table with a carved cobra near the doorway of the room. Feeling the smooth wooden texture, Aziraphale closed his eyes.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley held back any restraining in his voice, with a gentle tone. “Come here.”

He could hear Aziraphale shakily inhaling and exhaling before he slowly turned around to walk over to face Crowley on the side of the bed. He was looking down at the floor with a mixture of emotions across his face; frustration and anxiety, mostly. His fingers were still wringing together intensely, with his pinkie ring being spun around.

Crowley leaned with his elbows on his knees, still keeping his eyes on the angel. His mouth opened to try to say something, many times, but nothing came out. Crowley looked down for a second. “Angel.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale’s voice was small but very clear. Crowley took in a breath.

“What’re you thinking about?” he asked.

For the nth time, Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something, _anything,_ but nothing. “I- Crowley, I- I don’t…”

“You don’t have to say _everything,_ ” Crowley assured him. “Just let me know.”

Another inhale, and Aziraphale sighed again while looking up at the ceiling. He shut his eyes for a moment and faced the demon. He shook his head. “I’m just… thinking.”

“About what?”

“Oh, must you push it, Crowley?!” Aziraphale almost snapped, restraining himself. His voice started to waver, with attempts to sound controlled. “I’m thinking about a _lot_ of things! About the antichrist, about Hell, about God, about…! About Heaven… about me… about you…”

Crowley’s brow quirked. Aziraphale quickly looked at him in the eyes, and back down at the floor. “ _Especially_ you…”

Both of them froze, and there was another awkward silence.

The sudden sound of Crowley clearing his throat made Aziraphale flinch. Crowley sat with his hands supporting him up, and his legs nonchalantly spread apart. Aziraphale blushed a little, eyes drawing back at the demon’s.

“I thought a lot about…” Aziraphale’s voice went soft, along with his posture. “About this… ‘our side’ thing that you said earlier.”

“Have you?” Crowley’s tone was flat. “Figured you might.”

“I have,” Aziraphale replied. “I thought… could it mean that… _our_ side could be… just the two of us? Or could there possibly be more?”

“Ever seen another demon or angel that’s like us at all?” Crowley asked.

“Well…” Aziraphale paused. “…no.”

“There you go, then,” Crowley said. “Just us two on our own side. Nothing more to it.”

A frown returned on Aziraphale’s face. “Alright, then.”

Crowley offered the free spot next to him. Aziraphale slowly sat back on the bed. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Silence, yet again. It was kind of agonizing at this point. Aziraphale’s fingers were still fiddling, and Crowley held onto his knees tightly.

Aziraphale then opened his mouth, not pausing. “I haven’t been very honest with you lately.”

“I noticed,” Crowley said. “You hold a lot of things back.”

“I wish I didn’t,” Aziraphale replied. “But, you know… it’s been six thousand years. I don’t think a day like this is going to change how awful I’ve been to you.”

Crowley glanced at the angel, seeing a forlorn look on his face. “Awful?”

“You must admit it, Crowley, I’ve said things that have hurt you,” Aziraphale raised his voice, trying to sit straight on the bed. “I don’t even know why you’re still here, hanging around me.”

“ _Hey._ ” Crowley shifted himself to face Aziraphale. His leg was hanging off the side of the bed, with his knee almost brushing against Aziraphale’s. “You are a fucking _delight._ ”

“ _Language,_ Crowley…”

“Nope, not taking it back,” Crowley said. He carefully held one of Aziraphale’s hands, surprising him. “I don’t care about the shit you said to me, I only care about _you._ All the quote-unquote ‘awful’ stuff you said was _totally_ up to you, and I’d get it, one hundred percent.”

Aziraphale blinked a few times. “Of all the times I said no?”

“Didn’t hurt me.”

“Of all the times I’d reject you?”

“You were scared. It was understandable.”

Aziraphale was taken aback. His eyes were wide, lips slightly parted. His free hand was shaking, gripping at his leg. “Well, then… at least I know I didn’t hurt you.”

“Tripping down Heaven’s stairs was enough, angel,” Crowley said. “You saying no is no skin off my back.”

A small smile crept up on Aziraphale’s face. Crowley was smiling too, and he looked down to see that he was still holding onto the angel’s hand. He breathed in through his mouth quietly. “You emphasized on _me_ while you were blurting on about what you were thinking of earlier…”

Aziraphale’s eyes flickered halfway. “And?”

Crowley shrugged, nose scrunching. “It’sss… a little obvious, right?”

The angel quickly looked confused. “What is?”

Crowley made a small gesture with his free hand. “You know… _this._ ”

Aziraphale followed Crowley’s line of sight, and saw his hand still being held. He then felt his face getting warm, face flushing. “I, uh… I suppose it is.”

“Do we have to, like…” Crowley rubbed his neck. “Make some kind of declaration, or…?”

“Just to make sure?” Aziraphale asked. The demon nodded, making a squirmish noise.

“Well, the phrase is kinda overrated, though, isn’t it,” he asked flatly. “The ‘ILY’ phrase… Humans have used it _far_ too much.”

“Would you like to use something else?” Aziraphale asked.

The demon smirked. He lifted his free hand, slowly cupping Aziraphale’s cheek. The angel went stiff at the sudden gesture, staring into Crowley’s eyes. He keeps forgetting how golden they look when Crowley doesn’t have those sunglasses on. 

Before Aziraphale could even process it happening, Crowley leaned in and kissed him on the lips. With a small yelp, Aziraphale’s eyes shot wide open, unable to move. He felt his face getting hot, his chest pumping, and his stomach getting butterflies. His toes curled up in his socks, with his fingers intertwining with Crowley’s.

Holy shit. This is what a first kiss is, isn’t it?

What a declaration…

Once Crowley pulled away, he audibly snorted. Aziraphale’s face was entirely red, eyes wide in a daze. Crowley sat back, letting go of Aziraphale’s cheek.

“You alright, angel?” he asked, blushing a little bit himself.

Aziraphale’s answer was breathless. “ _Yes…_ ”

“You sure?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale nodded, not blinking. “ _Yes…_ ”

Crowley looked down to see his fingers turning red, for Aziraphale has been gripping onto his hand… _extremely_ tightly. He then noticed huge tears welling up in Aziraphale’s eyes.

“A- Aziraphale-” Crowley reached out his hand. “You’re…”

“I’m okay, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, a smile straining. “I’m perfectly fine…”

“You’re a bad liar.”

This made the angel chuckle softly, with tears rolling down his face. Crowley gently wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders, letting him lean in and cry against his chest. As he sobbed, Aziraphale held a tight grip on the back of Crowley’s shirt like his life depended on it, gritting his teeth.

The demon hushed him. “Breathe, angel, it’s okay.”

Aziraphale sniffled. “I’m- I’m sorry, Crowley… I don’t- I don’t know why- I just-”

“Shhh,” Eyes closed, Crowley cupped his cheek again. “Easy. You’re alright.”

Trembling, Aziraphale sighed. “I’m soft…”

Crowley rested his chin on the top of Aziraphale’s head. “Yeah, you are.”

Aziraphale’s eyes welled up again. Crowley didn’t seem to get the gist. “I’m a soft, cowardly thing.”

Crowley’s eyes shot open. He carefully lifted Aziraphale’s head up to face him. “Who told you that.”

The angel sighed again. “It doesn’t matter now, Crowley… It’s just… things a few angels told me today.”

Crowley pulled away, letting go of and staring at Aziraphale with his serpentine eyes.

“What?” Aziraphale asked. “I’m only agreeing with them. You know it’s true.”

“Aziraphale-”

“I’m a ridiculous, pathetic _coward_ of an angel,” Aziraphale’s shoulders tensed, and he shook his head, looking away from Crowley. He breathed in shakily. “I should have fallen at this point-”

“Aziraphale, look at me.”

“I never mattered to them-”

“ _Look_ at me, angel.” Crowley held Aziraphale’s face again, bringing it back up to him. The pair looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Don’t you _ever_ say that,” the demon said, almost snarling. “You hear me? Don’t let _anyone_ tell you you never mattered.”

“I’m afraid it’s a little too late for that, dear,” Aziraphale said. He held Crowley’s arms against his temples. “Six thousand years, remember? They hate me up there.”

“So what??” Crowley asked. “You just duped Gabriel and Beelzebub with your whole ‘Ineffable Plan’ thing today!”

The angel forced a smile. “I don’t think that would improve on anything, Crowley. They’re not going to just get over it like it’s nothing. This was Armageddon, this was _personal,_ remember?”

“I don’t care,” Crowley pressed his forehead against Aziraphale’s. “I am fucking _proud_ of you, whether you like it or not. You are _perfect._ ”

“Crowley…” Aziraphale’s breath hitched, and he shut his eyes tightly. He cried, letting Crowley wipe his tears away with his thumbs. The demon then left small kisses on his face, making Aziraphale stiffen again.

“You’re alright, angel,” Crowley soothed, kissing his forehead.

Aziraphale immediately softened, and he rested his arms over Crowley’s shoulders, pulling him close. Their lips met. It was sort of subconscious.

The angel and demon both lifted their legs up from the floor to on the bed. Crowley gently held onto the back of Aziraphale’s head, making them both lie on the pillows against the bed stand. Crowley wiped off what was left of the angel’s tears, and plopped down next to him.

“Better?” Crowley asked.

There was a small hum, and Aziraphale smiled, finally one that wasn’t forced. “Much.”

The demon smiled back. “Good to know.”

He leaned back over to leave more and more kisses, and Aziraphale’s fingers clenched lightly. No wonder they make such big deals about kissing whenever it happens in films… It’s fucking _wonderful!_

_I guess we’re doing this…_ Aziraphale thought. He was sure Crowley must have been thinking the same thing.

Crowley dug two fingers in Aziraphale’s collar, tugging at it. He faked a pout, seeing how tight the bowtie was around Aziraphale’s neck. “Jeez, angel, you must be choking day and night with this thing on.”

_Okay,_ Aziraphale thought. _We’re doing this…_

There was a little snort and the snap of a finger. The bowtie loosened itself and levitated over to the desk, tying itself around the neck of the no-longer-lonely wine bottle. The first two buttons on the angel’s shirt slowly opened themselves, and Crowley’s smile only widened. He dove right in, kissing all over Aziraphale’s neck that was sure to make him jump in surprise.

Aziraphale had this shy, wide smile while covering his face. Crowley held onto his arm.

“You can tell me when to stop, you know,” he said.

“You don’t have to.”

Crowley proceeded, leaving more and more kisses on the angel’s jaw to his neck. “I think I’m going to enjoy this.”

Aziraphale didn’t reply; he just let Crowley take over. The demon continued leaving kisses near his throat, with his hand on Aziraphale’s stomach. Aziraphale gulped. He was sure that sooner or later, Crowley’s hand would be right above where he was punched in the gut earlier today… but that’s not important right now. Right now, he was letting Crowley drive him crazy with all of these new feelings.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered, not knowing what else to say. Crowley kept doing what he was doing, and his hand traveled down the angel’s waist, unknowingly making him uneasy. His voice cracked, “Crowley…?”

Crowley didn’t pull away. “Hmm?”

Before Aziraphale could say anything else, he shuddered a gasp, feeling a sudden slight grip around in between his legs. “Ah-! _Crowley!_ ”

Unlike before, Crowley pulled his lips off of the angel’s throat. “Ngk-! What, _what?_ What’s wrong?!”

Aziraphale’s thighs - somewhat instinctively - pressed together, causing Crowley to pull his hand out from between them. Crowley’s eyes were still, and he just heard how hard Aziraphale’s breathing was getting. He looked like he was about to cry again.

“I- I’m- I’m sorry,” the angel said, shakily. “I- I don’t know what…”

Crowley’s eyes widened. “Oh. _Shit-_ I’m…”

He sat up, keeping his hands to himself. He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “ _I’m_ sorry, angel, I-”

He glanced at Aziraphale’s neck, feeling his face getting warm, but from what he has seen, he is definitely not as warm as the angel’s. “I got a bit distracted.”

“It’s alright,” Aziraphale said, lightly waving a hand as he sat up as well. “It’s… I…”

He started to rub his neck, mostly where Crowley left his kisses and… a small bump that Aziraphale wasn’t so sure if it was real or not.

Crowley looked unsure of this situation now. “Are you okay?”

Aziraphale broke out of his daze. “Of course, I’m- I’m fine.”

“Was it too much?” Crowley asked. Slowly, quietly, the angel nodded. Just a little bit. Crowley already figured it out. This was all too sudden, and new.

“Well _fuck,_ ” the demon cursed, clutching onto his knees. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

“I know you didn’t,” Aziraphale said, legs crossed on the mattress.

“Sorry,” Crowley repeated, somewhat mumbling it to himself, mostly. “You probably don’t feel that way… do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Y’know… _that_ way.”

Right when he understood what Crowley meant, Aziraphale’s voice went urgent, face flushing harder than any other face that ever flushed. “No! I mean… Y- _Yes-!_ I- I mean…”

What the Someplace, he was flustered. Groaning a little, Aziraphale covered his face with a hand, and Crowley just sat there, staring at him. He didn’t look like he was going to move any time soon.

Aziraphale’s breathing was still heavy, but it was beginning to slow down. His hands played and intertwined together, and he faced Crowley. “Not yet. I’m… not quite ready for that part… if that’s alright with you.”

Aziraphale expected Crowley to explode, or be angry, or cry, or _anything_ that would be a massive reaction. But no. Crowley had this calm, gentle, patient look to him. He wasn’t putting out any bad signals at all.

“Okay,” was all he said. “I can wait, angel. I’ll still be here.”

Aziraphale’s breath caught a bit in his throat, and he let out a shaky sigh, nodding. “That’s… very kind of you. Thank you for understanding.”

No hesitation in Crowley’s voice, “Of course.”

Aziraphale was blushing harder than he ever did before. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. He’s pretty sure _Crowley_ couldn’t believe this was happening, either. Or maybe, he just didn’t want to admit it.

Aziraphale hugged Crowley again, and the demon embraced back, tightly. “Anytime, angel.”

He pecked Aziraphale’s forehead, and the both of them smiled.

“One more thing, Crowley,” Aziraphale muttered, not letting go of Crowley. “What about that prophecy?”

Crowley’s fingers brushed through the angel’s hair. “We’ll figure out that part in the morning.”

“If you’re so sure.” Aziraphale closed his eyes peacefully.

“Obviously.” Crowley smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, but took SO LONG to finish, and I have NO idea why. I hope you enjoyed reading this! Kudos and comments are much appreciated, as always. :D - Abby


End file.
